


Bandaged Thoughts

by PrimeBubbleLad



Category: freeman's mind, half life Freeman's Mind
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Denial, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Voyeurism, blowjob, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad
Summary: Freemind comes home instead of being sent to the void and has moved in with Eddie to recover from the events at Black Mesa. Freemind's been less able to distract himself from the feelings he's having for Eddie and coming to terms with he might not be straight.
Relationships: Freemind/Eddie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo  
> this was meant to be a oneshot but there's so much I'd like to do with these two and decided to make it a story instead. Hope ya'll enjoy.

The blinding light of red and blue shoot into Eddie's vision, distorted and confused he gets up and rushes to the door. Everything was hazy, like the world around him was not truly there. The only thing clear to him was the sight of the paramedic and a body bag, he recognised the brown hair peeking out the bag, no, no he had promised he'd come home safe!

Eddie reached for the ambulance but was stopped by an invisible wall, his voice was nothing but a silent cry as his vision got hazier and darker. Blinking a few times, he noticed he was now looking up at his ceiling, sweat down his face and his heart pounding. The man sat up and rubbed his hazy eyes.

No, it was a nightmare again. Right?

Just to be sure, Eddie got out of 'bed', the dirty mattress on the floor, and turned on his phone. The light was enough so that he could see the mattress beside him, where Freemind laid. Quietly breathing and alive.

Phew...

Eddie's panicked heart relaxed as he sank back into the sheets, though he doubted he'll get anymore sleep with the paranoia. Maybe he should get up early and take care of the apartment before Freemind wakes up.

Yeah, that's what he'll do.

Freemind woke up with a groan, his body was ACHING still, damn bitch Eddie making him work on his body coordination to ensure he didn't lose sensation in his limbs or maybe couldn't move his hands.

Regardless of if Eddie's touch as he helped did feel rather nice... Would be nice if it was just the touches without-

Nope. Not thinking about that, he's just a friend, a straight friend. He thinks. He knows.

Whatever.

Freemind debated getting up or not, but the lack of Eddie in the bed beside him eventually pushed him towards getting up to find the man, asshole just leaving him in the room on his own. Not like he might've had another nightmare and needed a hug or something.

Eddie set aside some plates as he turned off the stove, smiling to himself as he finished making breakfast, looking to his side he could see the outline of Freemind's shadow.

Guess the man's stomach has an alarm.

"Heh, someone just woke up?"

Eddie chuckled, the sight of Freemind's hair looking as if he was shocked by an electric wire in a loony toon was a common bed hair issues for him, which Eddie always found rather amusing. Freemind cursed under his breath and limped towards the table, sitting down.

"Yeah, yeah, I look like shit."

Eddie gave Freemind a soft smile and brought the grumpy man his breakfast, sitting beside him with his own plate.

"Never said ya looked shit."

"... Hmph, how long have you been up for anyway?"

"Uh, about two hours. Couldn't sleep."

Freemind shrugged it off and tucked into his bowl of scrambled eggs, he always liked food but since having to go with whatever the fuck was in black mesa he swears Eddie's cooking has become the 5 star restaurant ratings in his life. Then again Eddie's the only person who cooks for him, except that time he called Eddie a few choices of gender role words which landed him being sick on greasy take out for a month until he apologized and tried it out himself. Never got as good as Eddie but he does treasure that memory of the two making a fucking mess of the kitchen while high laughing idiots.

"How's the eye?"

Eddie gently brushed aside some of Freemind's moppy tangled hair away from the night bandage, Freemind tensed up and almost moved away as he felt Eddie's hand near the patch but took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Sorry man, should've warned you first."

"Yeah, you should've, asshole..."

Freemind leaned into Eddie's hand, days of endless pain and people trying to hurt him. It felt good to have a gentle touch, even if it... made him feel queasy from how this would look to other people. But it was just him and Eddie. So, it was okay, yeah?

"I have to go do some deals today, think you'll be okay for a few hours?"

No, not really.

"Yeah whatever, I'm a grown man."

The two chuckled a little, Eddie changed his focus to his own breakfast while Freemind was a mix of eating and watching, what would he even of done had Eddie not been there to take him in? Sure, his own house is fine physically but during nights he was terrified, he was Gordon Freeman! He shouldn’t be feeling so scared and yet he was, to the point Eddie had to instead on coming over to see him then outright tell him to stay with him for a few weeks. He would be lying though if he said it wasn't immensely enjoying his stay if you minus the medical bullshit and nightmares. Eddie actually took him seriously while still annoyingly not letting him do dumb shit he's certain would've worked out.

"Yeah, the great Gordon Freeman can handle himself without setting the place on fire."

Freemind scoffed at Eddie's comment as he took the bowls up to the dishwasher.

"Keep that fucking attitude and I'll do it just to spite you."

It was an empty threat that earned Freemind a sly smirk from Eddie, he stuck his tongue out at the man but felt heat warm up in his chest whenever he made Eddie smile in any form. Which means the damn feeling is almost always there as Eddie smiles at nearly anything he does, well he can't blame him, he was amazing after all.

"Seriously though."

"What?"

Freemind looked over at Eddie who was now looking serious. The stern look in Eddie’s eyes sent shivers down Freemind’s spine and heat pooled in his stomach.

"Do please tell me if you need me to stay instead, I can find another way to do the deals or take you with me."

Damn this bitch for caring so much about him, making him feel like he had bullets in his stomach. Maybe that's a bit extreme but he can't help it. He knows he's safe if he has Eddie around, but for a few hours he won't. But the house is safe enough, yeah?

"I am serious, it’s just a few hours."

"Alright, better be good."

"I'm not a cat, I don't need to be told that."

"I think we both know you very much need to be told that."

Freemind rolled his eyes with a smile as Eddie went to the bedroom to get ready, Freemind's head puts in the idea that maybe he should take a peek.

The fuck?

No, that'd be gay... But.

It’s not like they haven't seen each other a decent bit, they've been to the beach together and they went shirtless. So how much different was this?

Other than peeking to see your best friend's body-

Just this once won't hurt.

Freemind got up and walked towards the door, noticing it wasn't closed. He took a look between the door and the doorframe and saw the Eddie by the warn down wardrobe. He already had his pants on, but he was still debating on a shirt, Freemind couldn't help but stare at the soft chub overlapping his hips, the small fuzz of blond hair down his back which looked so soft. His chest began to burn, he silently slipped away from the door to go to the main room and sit on the dusty old couch, hand over his heart.

"Fuck..." He muttered under his breath.

"Better not be getting some heart failure, I'd be a fucking joke. The great Freeman, survived alien invasion, dies soon after from simple heart stop. Great."

Eddie grabbed out the medical kit and placed it into the bathroom organised for Freemind when it’s time to change the bandages, he grabed his bag and headed out to the door, looking at the man on the couch.

"I'm headin' off now, you want anything on my way back?"

Freemind looked up and fiddled with his pockets.

"Uh, some whisky or some shit."

"Magic word."

"Oh really?"

Eddie raised his eyebrow with a coy smile.

"...Please."

"There you go, give me a call if you need anything."

And with that, Eddie was gone.

He can deal with a few hours on his own, for sure. This would be easy.

Albeit a bit boring, he can't do much. Eddie didn't exactly invest in entertainments, there wasn't much he could afford if he wanted to, the alcohol, medications and rent wasn't the cheapest and that seemed to be his main focus. Especially Freemind's food and meds, the man probably spends too much on him. Not that he minds... entirely. Maybe he does mind a bit. Mostly when Eddie's struggling to pay for his own meds, which Freemind felt guilty and sick for being unable to afford to do even that for him since the res cas, the bastards there cut him off and now he's jobless and recovering. Eddie tells him every time to not worry and he'll be fine.

He knows he said that to make him feel better. Freemind let out a sigh and decided to go to bed and rest until it was time to change his bandages, setting an alarm he headed to the bedroom. Only to pause and look at the two beds in front of him.

The sight of Eddie's empty bed was tempting, he shouldn't but... He's sure Eddie wouldn't mind. Plus, he won't be home in time to see.

Freemind put his phone down and lays on Eddie's bed and pulls up the sheets, the whole thing smelled of Eddie. It was... comforting, the way the pillow hugged around his head, the sheets were a phantom warm from being what covered Eddie and night... the scent, like he was there with him.

He was safe.

Eddie was his safety.

With a smile he drifted to sleep.

Freemind's alarm startled him awake, with an angry groan he taps the off button and nuzzles back into the pillow which now smelt of both him and Eddie. He can't help but feel his belly heat up at the thought of both of them sharing the bed, he tried to shake the thoughts out but to no avail. The blanket wrapped around him now replaced with the image of Eddie's arms around his frame, holding him close.

Oh right, he had to change his bandages.

The bathroom was at least one of the cleanest parts of the house, made sense considering it was for washing and where Eddie did most of his medical stuff. His eyes land on the already sorted out medical swabs, disinfectant and bandages.

Damn that asshole for making him feel fuzzy even when he's not even here.

He takes off his hoodie and sighs at the bandages all over him, at least they'll leave a lot of badass scars right? But for now, he doesn't like how weak they make him look, all bandages up and covered in healing sores. Seeing himself in the mirror, something that he'd do every morning to talk himself up. Still doing so but now he's distracted by taking off the bandages and hissing in pain as he cleans the wounds.

"Ffffuuuuuck! Why that got to hurt so much. Fucking assholes."

There was no one there to curse at, mentally referring to those aliens and boot boys had to do.

He wished Eddie was there to comfort him...

No, no, Eddie had to work, he needed the money.

with the new bandages in place, he disposed of the used ones and headed out to the lounge again, putting on the TV for background noise as he fumbled with his phone.

Oh, there's a notification. Clicking on it Freemind sees its Eddie holding up a new gun he's probably just pawned, holding it to his crotch pretending it was a dick. Freemind laughed at the stupid image.

 _"You don't blow the dick, the dick blows you."_ Freemind texted back, chuckling as he leaned back on the couch.

It wasn't even a minute later before Eddie sent a reply, to which Freemind eagerly opened.

_"Oh you thinkin' of blowing dicks huh? Kinda gay ;)"_

WHAT!?

No, no he was NOT. Totally not.

_"You're the gay one trying to show off your lil weener to me."_

_"Uh huh, whatever you say Gordon Gayman~"_

Damn that bastard, yet he was still chuckling but very much now turning off his phone so he won't think about Eddie's gun.

Maybe some TV will help.

The TV has nothing good on, just stupid little romances that don't mean shit. With a frustrated groan, he pulled his phone back out and goes to the most straight white male thing to go on, according to him at least.

Porn.

He scrolled through the various basic options, always the same shit but who cares. He settled on a blowjob vid and watched, eyes glued to the scene before him as he palms his crotch.

He must admit the guy did have a decent cock...

As just a fellow guy to appreciate it! That's all, the woman was gorgeous too. Should just focus on her instead... Though it did look fun to be, the one on your knees sucking that di-

Okay that's enough internet for today. Freemind shut off his phone and gripped his hair with a long sigh.

But now his mind was racing. He can't stop thinking about... being on his knees, a hand through his hair, pulling him closer and...

His body felt warm, his breathing got faster as he reached into his pants and felt he was half hard. Well, can't waste a good boner, right?

Leaning back, he thought about the situation again, maybe they'd comb their hands through his hair and have him nuzzle against their body... looking up to see their face and-

Oh god he was imagining it was Eddie's cock he's about to suck!

He... could imagine it vividly, the way Eddie would be so gentle and patient, despite the shit he did for a living. Freemind wondered about how warm his cock would feel against his face, how he'd laugh at the petty insults he'd make to Eddie's cock despite he was letting it twitch against his cheek.

His own dick hardened at the thought and he slowly started to stroke up and down his dick.

He could suck a dick easy; it can't be that hard to just have something in your mouth and suck on it, it’s just like having a Popsicle which he's had plenty of times! He'd show Eddie that he can outdo any straight man in dick sucking.

... Maybe Eddie would hold his head and guide him up and down his dick, let him hear his moans and whines...

Fuck he was so hard now, his hips grind into the air as he strokes faster, already feeling tense from the fantasy alone. It was so good.

"Nggh... Fuck, oh fuck..."

His dick is dribbling pre as he pumps, using it as lube to help his hand slide easier as he closed his eyes, thinking of Eddie's tip in his mouth. He's had blowjobs before, he can easy think of how he liked it and just do the same, yeah?

He wanted to hear Eddie moan his name, that'd be nice.

"Fuck... Ohh..." He pumped faster, feeling his belly tighten as the pleasure builds, he's so close.

What would Eddie taste like... would he let him cum in his mouth or pull out and have him cum on his face...

"E-Eddie...!"

Freemind bit his knuckles as he came, cum getting on his hands and now splashed on his pants. His hand slumped down beside him as he pants, coming down from the high.

... He just jerked it to the thought of his best friend.

Freemind made quick work to clean up his mess and tosses his pants in the wash. Hopefully, Eddie doesn't question it. But now his head was spinning, he just jerked off to the thought of sucking a dick, not just any dick. EDDIE'S dick. And it was one of the best jerk offs he's ever had, it felt so genuine. Fuck.

Maybe he can clear his head more when Eddie comes home...


	2. Shower Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freemind thinks he can escape the thoughts spiraling in his head.  
> He thinks wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some voyeurism, masturbation and usual Freemind denial.   
> Amazing beta reader saved my ass a lot in this chapter ^^'

Eddie walked through the door, bags in hand along with his backpack, pleasantly surprised to see his house wasn't destroyed. He would never let Freemind live down the day he burned his kitchen. He chuckled to himself at the memory, it wasn’t funny at the time but now he enjoys getting a little jab into Freemind for it. Freemind had gotten a pretty bad burn on his leg from it though, they were both lucky Eddie trained himself in first aid, he did quite like the closeness they had that day. How they sat on the floor as he bandaged up the man’s leg… He shook his head, sighing to himself.

"Hey Gordon! I'm home!" He closed and locked the door before walking to the kitchen and set down the bags.

"Took you long enough." Freemind called back from the lounge.

"Heh, mind coming over and helping me with the groceries?"

"Whatever."

Freemind headed into the kitchen and his hopes that seeing Eddie would help the ache steadily increase with every thought of his best friend was proven wrong. It only served to make him more shamefully aware of his little jerk off fantasy that he had just a couple hours ago. Watching as Eddie lifted one of the heavier bags, he couldn’t help but notice his arms flexing under the weight as he set it on the counter. When Eddie let out a strained grunt at the effort Freemind’s heart made a little jump that he tried very hard not to think about.

“I always ask them to not overpack the bags. They never bloody listen.” Eddie laughed, the sound sending a bunch of butterflies through Freemind’s stomach. For some reason every little thing about Eddie right now drew Freeminds attention like a moth to a flame. How he sounded, the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed… the way he  _ smelled _ . Freemind’s spent dick twitched as Eddie walked past him and his scent struck his nostrils. He was already starting to ache for another round.

Fuck.

"You alright there? Looking a bit pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Freemind tried to keep his eyes off Eddie as he unpacked the bag, whenever he took a glance at the other man his heart skipped a beat. What the fuck was wrong with him?

It didn’t even take Eddie a minute before he made it worse. 

Freemind grumbled as he tried to reach the top shelf to put away some of the spices, why did Eddie always insist on putting it so high up?

"Oh, you need some help with that?"

Eddie came up behind him to grab the bottle, his hand trailing up Freemind’s own and practically holding it for a second before taking the object and putting it on the shelf. His whole front was pressed to Freemind's back and he could swear he felt the outline of Eddie’s dick against his ass. He was extremely grateful their position meant Eddie couldn't see the blush burning his cheeks.

"Y-You didn't have to just grab it off me."

"You looked like you were having trouble, shorty."

"Oh, fuck you."

Eddie chuckled and went back to his own tasks, leaving Freemind flustered and even more confused. Despite all the...distractions, Freemind got his side of the groceries done first. Deciding to linger in the kitchen, he sat by the kitchen counter and watched Eddie finish his side.

"I can see you staring, you know. Something bothering you?"

Shit!

Freemind looked away and coughed into his fist.

"Yeah, you're taking so fucking long."

"Hm? You in a rush to do anything with me?"

Why the fuck did he word things like that... it made Freemind think of things he should not be thinking of. His head drifted to imagining Eddie hurrying to get his hands on Freemind’s body, slipping them up his shirt and...

"Um, n-no! Just- I dunno, got nothing better to do."

Eddie kept his eyes on Freemind.

"... Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Of course Eddie would suspect it was about the fucking reconance cascade. Sure, Freemind did talk about how epic he was surviving it... But he knew Eddie could also see how much it had affected him… changed him even. He also knew that Eddie only wanted to help and let him talk about it. But talking about it, actually admitting how scared and lonely he had been, that would make him look weak. The last thing Freemind wanted was for Eddie, strong capable manly Eddie, to think he was some kind of weak ass pussy. Though he probably already did by how much Eddie had to take care of him in the first weeks. Cleaning his wounds, bandaging them with tender hands, fuck he’d even had to calm Freemind down couple of time after waking up from a panicked nightmare. Now his previous problem was replaced with unpleasant memories surging pain through his body. The aches of want now with stings of pain.

"You're not going to stop bothering me about it, are you?"

"Nope."

Freemind sighed as Eddie sat down beside him,  _ very  _ close beside him. At this distance he could feel Eddie’s body heat radiating off him. Freemind swallowed thickly. 

"You know it’s okay, right?"

"Oh please, you of all people should know we can't go around showing that sort of weakness in this world..."

Shaking his head Eddie moved his hand closer to Freemind's, his pinky barely brushing the side of Freemind’s hand.

"But we're not in the world right now, are we?"

"Hm?"

"Here, you don't have to worry how the world sees you because only I'm here to see you."

_ 'But what if you are my world…-No. No. He’s… just an amazing friend, that is all. Just my… only friend.’ _

Freemind looked away, a hand coming up to nervously fiddle with his hair.

"I guess so..."

His chest ached, he felt trapped. Not because of Eddie, no but... Remembering the time he was in there, he had been so alone. Only himself to rely on. It had been terrifying. He really didn’t want to think about it, didn’t want to focus on the memory of that weakness. Fear and uncertainty gripped Freemind’s heart with cold fingers. What if he still had no one? What if Eddie found out and saw him for the pathetic coward that he was? What if he decided to leave as well? The lump in his throat grew, tears suddenly stinging his eyes. Nonononono… don’t let them see you cry,  _ never _ let anyone see you cry. 

"I-I have to go."

Freemind shot up and rushed to the bathroom, closing the door. Leaving Eddie in the kitchen alone to worry.

…

It took around 30 minutes before that worry became too much. Freemind had looked upset when he stormed off and locking himself away for this long… it wasn’t normal for him. Eddie got up and walked over to the door, knocking gently.

“Gordon?”

No answer.

“Hey man, are you… okay?”

Still nothing.

Fuck! What if something had happened? Had he done something stupid and gotten hurt? Was it his wounds again, could there have been internal bleeding that Eddie had missed? A myriad of horrible scenarios flashed before Eddie, heat rising through his body and heartbeat pounding in his ears. He banged on the door again, harder this time. 

“C’mon, you can’t scare me like this!”

Finally Freemind opened the door slightly, eyes glaring up at him. 

“I’m fine.”

The relief that washed over Eddie at the sight that his friend was alright soon got replaced by frustration. Fuck Mind for letting him worry like that. Why couldn’t he just talk to him? Eddie’s eyes went stern and his voice lowered. 

“If you want to be alone that’s ok. But don’t lie to me.”

Freemind immediately broke eye contact, glaring down on the floor in annoyance. 

“So what? Fine. Leave me alone. Is that better?”

Swallowing down his frustration Eddie took a deep breath. It wasn’t much but it was better than nothing. And arguing with Freemind never got him anywhere, he learnt that long ago. He let his voice go soft again, wanting to convey how much he actually cared without scaring Freemind again. “It is, I’ll be here when you’re ready to talk.”

And with that, Eddie left. Freemind’s chest ached for each step Eddie took away from him. He wanted him to stay, be close, he just didn’t want to talk…

The TV provided little distraction from Eddie’s racing thoughts. He wanted to be there for Freemind, but he knew it was best not to push someone when they were hurting. It broke his heart to see Freemind so upset, but whatever happened in that godforsaken place it was for Freemind to decide if he wanted to share his tale or not. 

Finally the door creaked open in the bathroom, Eddie stayed still as Freemind’s shadow slowly inched closer to the main room. He sat down on the couch beside Eddie, the two remained silent for a moment.

“So…”

Freemind didn’t speak.

“… It’s okay to not talk.” 

Eddie passed Freemind a pillow. After a second's hesitation he took it and curled up against the other side of the couch. Stretching out, two legs found their way to Eddie's lap. Smiling Eddie looked back at the TV. It was an odd little comfort thing Freemind always did. Letting his feet touch Eddie was his way of saying that he wanted to know Eddie was there but didn’t want to be touched any more than this. Trying to lighten the mood Eddie decided to take a walk down memory lane.

“Hey, remember that time we went to the bar and found that fake skull?” He didn’t expect an answer but the smirk trying to sneak up on Freemind’s face was confirmation enough that his tactic was working.

“You were drunk as shit, picked it up and used it like a puppet.” Eddie continued.

An amused gleam shone in Freemind’s eye, the sight urging Eddie to keep talking.

“And you… Haha, and you started kissing it!” Eddie giggled. Freemind covered his face as a smile finally broke out.

“You...” Eddie wheezed. “You were so in love with that goddamn skull we got it a wig just to ensure it was established as a woman and then you screamed the next morning when it was in your bed.”

That did it and Freemind barked out a laugh.

“Alright, alright enough of that!” Freemind finally got out, face burning red from the memory. He through a glance towards Eddie “You’re a fucking asshole.” 

“You love it.”

… Maybe.

Freemind chuckled and sat up, scooting closer.

“Stop being so good at being a friend.”

“Or what?”

“Or…” He looked at Eddie’s smirk.

“Or?”

“Oh, shut up.”

The two shared a laugh and relaxed into the couch again, the issue wasn’t resolved. But he didn’t want to fix it now either. He’d just save it for another day, like he always did. Being here with Eddie… It was enough for now. 

Eddie looked over to Freemind as he watched the TV, the light outlined his face more beautifully than Eddie would dare admit to the guy.

“So, what is this shit?” Freemind asked. 

“Not actually sure, wasn’t really paying attention.”

The two watched for a minute, trying to figure out what the fuck was happening on the TV.

“Married at first sight? The fuck is this?” Freemind raised an eyebrow.

“What the...? That cannot be healthy. I swear the people who come up with this are drunker than a guy that drank the whole bottle shop.” Eddie said. The two staring at the super models being shown off on screen.

“Actually, I think it’s more enjoyable when you are drunk, since this shit isn’t for those with  working brain cells.”

Eddie nodded in agreement. “Heh, should do that sometime?”

“Why not now?”

“I’m tryin’ to save money and you drink like there’s no tomorrow.”

“I do not!”

Eddie gave him a knowing look.

“… Okay that was ONE time!” Freemind crossed his arms and huffed as Eddie chuckled.

“We’ll have a drink tomorrow, I’m too tired to deal with the hangover.”

“Fair… Fair.”

Time passed as the two watched and argued over the stupidity of the show, somehow ending up moving closer and closer as they laughed and swore at the people on screen. Freemind felt the body heat radiating off Eddie. It was a comforting feeling even though he didn't want to admit that to himself. He could smell the mix of cologne, sweat and metal from the gun pawning. Their arms were touching slightly and knees inching closer. He could just scoot a little closer… Just a bit-

Suddenly Eddie turned his head to look at Freemind. Not expecting the turn Freemind didn’t pull his head back and they ended up face to face, the tip of their noses touching. Adrenaline shot through Freemind’s body like a gunshot and he jumped back, his face blushing furiously.

“S-shit uh. Dude you reek.” Freemind spluttered out.

What the hell was that excuse?

“Wait, what?” Eddie looked at himself and saw the sweat marks on his shirt and blushed.

“Oh, uh been a long day I guess?” He chuckled and got up from the couch, much to Freemind’s disappointment.

“I should go have a shower then, you alright for a few minutes?”

“Um, yeah sure. Sure.”

He didn’t want Eddie to leave though… But leave he did. Freemind tried to focus back onto the TV, but his head was once again racing. The newly discovered attraction growing in his guts. Now what?

Running water sounds came from the bathroom, Eddie was in there now…  _ naked _ . Freemind shook his head, his heart skipped a beat as his mind wandered. He wanted to see- he wanted to  _ see  _ Eddie’s body… His skin glistening wet from the water, his hair flat against his skull, his folds and scars… His hand moved subconsciously to his crotch, massaging the half chub forming in his pants. 

There was a slam at the bathroom. Jumping Freemind tore his hand away, head whipping around to watch the door to the bathroom. He knew the shower door could be rather loud but that was a solid bang. Was Eddie okay!? Should he check on him? 

Freemind swallowed down the breath he’s been holding in and got up, nervously walking to the slightly opened door of the bathroom. That door’s knob had been broken since they met, guess Eddie never bothered getting it fixed since it was only Freemind that’d come to his house. Probably wasn’t worth the cost at the time. Through the gap of the door, he could see Eddie’s shadow, his arms moving as he scrubbed his body clean. Blushing, freemind looked away from the silhouette down to the bathroom floor. He noticed Eddie’s dirty clothes were nowhere to be seen, maybe he already put them in the wash or left them in the bedroom.

“Fuck…”

Hm? Freemind turned his attention back to Eddie’s figure, did he hurt himself?

His shadow was standing upright and…  _ oh _ . Freemind blushed hard, his head spun like it had been hit with a bat only for a pool of heat to sink through his entire body. Through the sheer shower curtain he could clearly see the outline of Eddie’s dick, as well as the hand moving back and forth over it. Freemind’s mouth watered at the sight. More than anything he wished that was his hand around Eddie’s cock right now. His stomach boiled with arousal as he watched Eddie’s head tilt back and a low moan escaped. The sound went directly to his dick, now painfully hard and tenting in his pants. The way Eddie sounded right now, he couldn’t get enough of it. He could hear the water splashing as Eddie's hand moved rapidly over his dick and Freemind felt himself throb at the sight. 

“Eddie…” Freemind breathed out as Eddie’s arm sped up. Freemind subconsciously pressed his palm to his boner, slinking his hand into his pants and gripping around his aching cock. As Eddie moaned again Freemind couldn’t help echoing it. Freezing up he stepped back. He should probably go before Eddie found out that he… 

With shame burning his ears and still painfully hard Freemind retreated back to the bedroom. Walking inside his eyes fell on Eddie’s shirt and pants where they lay discarded on his mattress. Trying to think of anything but the image of his friend jerking off in the shower he snatched up the clothes from the floor. Maybe he should take them to the washing machine for him. Yes, laundry, nothing is more unsexy than laundry. 

The laundry room was dark and cracks littered the walls. It was probably the least tended to part of the house. Freemind tossed Eddie's pants into the machine, but as he was about to throw in the shirt as well he stopped in his tracks. Nostrils flaring up at the strong scent of Eddie wafting from the shirt. The image of Eddie sitting so close yet so far away beside him on the couch came unbidden to his mind. Freemind brought the shirt up to his face, feeling the warm fabric. The smell of Eddie's skin and cologne stained into the materials, almost overwhelming Freemind as he buried his nose into it. He held it to his cheeks and nuzzled into it, imaging it was Eddie's chest and trying to recall how his heartbeat would sound.

His arousal was back in full force, the smell affecting his dick much the same way hearing Eddie moan had. With his face still buried in the shirt Freemind’s mind started to wander back to the image of Eddie in the shower. The outline of his cock looked big… He let out a shaky sigh as he imagined the way it’d feel against his down dick, maybe stroking them both at the same time...

God he's already done this today, was he really about to jerk off twice to his best friend?

His lowering hand suggested yes. He was.

Freemind took a deep breath and pulled his dick out from his pants, rubbing it between his thumb and finger, already rock hard and throbbing.

"Fuck.. what have you done to me...?"

He wiped the tip with his thumb, spreading pre-cum over his cock as he stroked. Teeth sank into his bottom lip, the strong scent of Eddie intensifying the pleasure.

He took a larger sniff of Eddie's shirt, shuddering and a louder than intended moan left his throat as he stroked faster.

"Eddie... Fuck..." He let the name slip out, he didn't care at that moment. His dick pulsed and leaked as he did, the pleasure too good to deny.

His fingers wrap around his dick and pumped fast, breathing heavily into the shirt and licking the sweat mark. The taste on his tongue was bitter, the taste of the fabric masking too much of what he imagined Eddie would taste like. Oh god he wanted to know what Eddie tasted like. His thoughts went to Eddie still wearing the shirt. Would he touch Freemind when he first got home from work? Maybe he would push Freemind against the wall and get his sweaty scent on the both of them. Groaning he bit down on the shirt, drool darkening the fabric as he imagined biting down on Eddie’s shoulder instead. 

God he was gross wasn't he? Drooling all over his best friends clothes like some kind of freak. 

But what did it matter? Not like Eddie would find out, it’s just a fantasy, nothing weird with fantasising about someone as manly as Eddie. He sighed and took in more sniffs of the shirt, letting the scent intoxicate him. 

The pressure in his stomach was already building. Seriously? What was it about Eddie that made him so quick to bust a nut? He probably should be grateful though, Eddie would only be in the shower for so long. Rutting into his fist, Freemind drooled down his own chin and the shirt as he held back a desperate moan. His thoughts drifted to Eddie’s body against his, to be close, to share each other’s breaths. Feel his heart beating against his own, hands on each other in a desperate grip to get closer. 

Fuck he was close… He just needed something more, something to drive him over the edge. An idea struck him, so debauched it made him blush. His cum brain had no regards for his shame though. Bringing the shirt down to his dick, he wrapped the fabric around his cock, thrusting into the delicious friction. 

“God…! Yes…!” He breathed out, he tightened his grip as he kept thrusting into the shirt, gritting his teeth as the knot in his stomach finally snapped.

“E-Eddie…!” He dropped to his knees as he felt himself spill on Eddie’s shirt, eyes closed wishing it was while Edde was wearing it. A whine escaped him as his cock pulsed with the force of the orgasm, cum coating the fabric.

"Fuck... Fuck..." He breathed out, then the actions of what he had just done settled in. His eyes widened and he stood up, holding the shirt.

"Shit. Oh shit."

Holding it up in front of him Freemind assessed the damage. It was properly stained with his jizz.

"Shit!"

"Gordon? Are you okay?"

Oh SHIT! Freemind tossed the shirt into the washing machine and closed it, pushing his dick back into his pants and hoping he didn’t look like he just came to the fantasy of his best friend for the second time that day.

"Uh! In here!"

Walking into the laundry room only wearing a pair of pants, Freemind tried desperately not to focus on Edd’s bare chest still wet from the shower. 

"Are you okay? You were swearing."

Freemind could feel his cheeks heat up.

"Was, cleaning up your fucking mess and. Jammed my finger closing the door."

"Oh, are you okay!?" Eddie hurried over and took Freemind's hand.

Oh shit.

Oh fuck oh shit.

Eddie raised an eyebrow and held Freemind's hand, grazing the pads of his fingers over his palm. Freemind fought back a gulp, hoping Eddie won’t notice his hand is a little wet and covered in his dick’s scent.

"I-I'm fine! Just made me jump." Freemind lied, swallowing hard as Eddie kept hold of his hand.

"You sure?"

Freemind gave a quick nod, hoping that Eddie would just drop the subject. 

"Ok… that's good."

Eddie was obviously not convinced that he was hurt, but at least he wasn't pestering Freemind anymore.

"Want to get some dinner?" Eddie offered, possibly to change the subject. And he was always up for Eddie's cooking.

"Um, sure yeah. Lets go."

His heart dropped as Eddie let go of his hand, but the promise of some dinner did lift his spirits a little.

Though the ache in his rapidly beating heart was harder to ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, comments and such help a lot ^^  
> Got a nsfw art twitter account, plan to draw more EddMind stuff in it soon.  
> https://twitter.com/Prime18A

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos will really help the motivation to make more, hope it was good
> 
> I do have a design for Eddie and its on my Twitter if you want to give it a follow ^^  
> https://twitter.com/Prime18A/status/1357450916597690368  
> https://twitter.com/Prime18A/status/1355803941296979968


End file.
